


Sugar

by loochskywalker



Series: Freddie/Connor getting down [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, like for real a lot of crying but good crying, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loochskywalker/pseuds/loochskywalker
Summary: He doesn’t do desperate quite like Connor does, doesn’t get as greedy for it as Connor does, but he’s not immune. Especially not when someone as pretty as Connor is sucking his dick like it’s the only thing he wants in this world.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever (read: a few weeks) since i wrote for the freddie/connor tag so here! I love them too much to abandon them for long. Anyway this is fiction and meant to be read as such. There are times where Connor says 'no' but as a way to get Freddie to do more. if that makes sense. There are no consent issues but just wanted to warn you just in case. 
> 
> Also leaving kudos always makes me feel better about myself so if you can i'd appreciate it greatly !

The face Connor shoots him is almost pained and  Freddie can’t help but smile as he reaches down and runs his thumb along Connor’s lower lip. It makes Connor’s eyelids flutter as he lets out a hitching sigh. Freddie could sit here for hours just touching Connor. Feeling the way his smooth, sensitive skin jumps under Freddie’s hands whenever he passes over it. It’s fun to play with Connor this way.

It’s fun even as Connor strains forward on Freddie’s lap, panting and flushed red. His eyes are hooded and pleading when Freddie presses his thumb into Connor’s mouth for him to suck at it. And that’s probably the best part: getting Connor so far gone all he can even think to do is what Freddie wants him to. He doesn’t know how long he’s had Connor in his lap, as he grinds lightly against Freddie’s stomach, petting him, but it must have been a while if the far off look Connor has is anything to go by.

When Connor pushes his dick against Freddie’s stomach again, he can feel how hard and how hot it is through Connor’s shorts, the only thing Freddie let him wear that morning when they got up. It makes Freddie laugh a little, “Poor you, huh?” he asks, his voice darker than he expected it to be.

Connor whines around the thumb Freddie still has in his mouth and presses his hips forward again. It just makes Freddie laugh again, how squirmy Connor is, how he thinks he’s going to get off sooner if he continues to grind into Freddie’s stomach. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Connor that getting off is far away, so he lets him get away with it for a few more presses, still sucking at Freddie’s thumb.

Eventually Freddie pulls his thumb from Connor’s mouth and runs it along his lips and down his chin, spreading Connor’s spit over his face and messing him up a little. Connor just continues to pant and look at Freddie with his pretty, hooded, green eyes. The way he’s taking it makes Freddie’s chest feel full and proud.

“Good boy,” he whispers, quiet so Connor knows he means it, that it’s not just part of this game that they play. Connor shudders harder in his lap at that, like he’s about to shake apart. Freddie likes that too.

He runs his hand down Connor’s flushed body, before he traces his finger along the waistband of his shorts, ducking the tips of his fingers below the fabric to feel the soft skin.

“Freddie…” Connor chokes out,

“What?” Freddie asks, grabbing Connor’s hips and holding him still.

Connor just whines in return, trying to move his hips enough to get out of Freddie’s grasp. He can’t though. Connor is a hockey player but he’s _thin_ , he can’t make Freddie move an inch unless Freddie wants to. The league says he weighs over 180 but Freddie doesn’t really buy that at all. He may be 185 at the end of the offseason and with a little inflation from the team, but right now after all is said and done he feels like he weighs nothing. Freddie simultaneously loves how small he is and hates that he’s lost so much weight. Either way though he uses his grip on Connor’s hips, barely feels the way Connor pushes against it and moves Connor further away.

“No,” Connor whines but Freddie presses him back so he’s sitting down on Freddie’s lap, away from his stomach.

“You’re fine, baby” Freddie says, rubbing his thumbs up the sides of Connor’s stomach, “I want you on the floor.”

“Why?”

“Connor.”

Connor huffs, even through the haze he’s been working himself into. Freddie helps him as he moves his wobbly legs off of Freddie’s lap and kneels down in front of him. It’s such a pretty picture and if Freddie didn’t feel it was necessary to get his cock in Connor’s mouth almost immediately he wouldn’t mind just looking down at him all day and running his hand through his hair.  

“You’re so pretty” Freddie tells him as he gets his mostly hard dick out, “But you know that huh.” Connor whines and leans forward, ignoring Freddie’s words almost completely in favor of getting his tongue on Freddie’s dick. Freddie rolls his eyes but settles back against the couch, resting one hand on the back of Connor’s neck to gently guide him onto his dick.

Connor hums happily when he finally gets Freddie in his mouth, like that was what he was looking for all along. Freddie has to take his own shuddering breath in as he watches Connor suck gently at the head before going a little deeper, his eyes closing gently.

He doesn’t do desperate quite like Connor does, doesn’t get as greedy for it as Connor does, but he’s not immune. Especially not when someone as pretty as Connor is sucking his dick like it’s the only thing he wants in this world.

Freddie can’t help but rub the back of his neck as he settles into the couch, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He’ll push later, for now it just feels nice for Connor to drag his lips up and down his dick, his tongue flickering at the head and around the shaft.

Sometimes Freddie thinks he could do this all day, Connor’s soft and giving mouth wrapped around him while he just sits back, the window open, relaxing. It would be a fantasy if there weren’t a thousand other images rushing through his head, if there weren’t a million other things he wants Connor to do. But the thought of him sitting there, his mouth willing and open for whatever Freddie wants to do with it, is definitely alluring in its own right.

It’s not long before Connor to pushes himself too far, maybe on purpose or by accident, Freddie doesn’t know, but he’s pushing passed the resistance in his throat and making a wet, coughing noise before he has to pull back. Freddie looks up then to see Connor wiping at his chin and his eyes red rimmed.

“Hey” Freddie reaches down and grabs his hand to pull it away, “No pulling off.”

“Sorry” Connor says,

“Hmm, it’s okay” Freddie says, already guiding Connor back to his dick. Connor sets out more determined this time, taking Freddie deeper and deeper, almost pushing himself as far as last time but not quite. Freddie’s heart warms again with how badly Connor wants to be good.

Soon though Connor isn’t the only one who’s turning into a shuddery mess. Freddie has to move to take his shirt off before he overheats just because of the way Connor is working his dick. Freddie isn’t going to say Connor was the best at giving head at the beginning of this season when they started, but he definitely has learned what Freddie likes and when he likes it and god, Connor is all his.

“Stop,” Freddie hisses, a little too overwhelmed to make his voice gentle. He doesn’t mean to yank Connor back as roughly as he does but he’s not sorry about it either especially when Connor moans with it.

“Get back up here.”

Connor immediately scrambles to get back into Freddie’s lap, and doesn’t give Freddie any time to stop him before he starts grinding down on Freddie’s dick.

Freddie laughs, strangled before he grabs Connor’s hips and holds him up and away, “You want to be a little brat huh?”

“Fuck, just, fuck me Freddie what the fuck” Connor pants his hands coming to grab Freddie’s shoulders as he struggles to get his hips down.

“You’re not even undressed yet and you want me to fuck you?” Freddie asks, his fingers dipping in the waistband of his shorts again, “You know I treat you better than that.”

Connor groans, “don’t fucking treat me” it doesn’t make a lot of sense but Freddie figures he can be forgiven seeing as he doesn’t seem to be paying attention to anything beyond getting himself on Freddie’s dick.

“Okay, then take your shorts off and hand me the lube.”

Connor whines before pushing himself back off Freddie’s lap. Freddie follows him forward, keeping his hands on Connor’s waist to hold him upright as Connor struggles to take off his shorts. Freddie likes touching Connor but he also doesn’t trust Connor’s knees to not give out and send Connor tumbling.

When he manages to get out of his shorts Connor leans over to the coffee table to grab the lube and pass it to Freddie before getting back on his lap. Freddie had plans today, after weeks of not being able to touch Connor more than just clumsy hand jobs, he wanted to do it right. He wanted to do it right the moment they got eliminated, the adrenaline from the series pumping through him. He wanted to get that all out on Connor, make him beg for it and cry and leave him sore. But he couldn’t, he _wouldn’t_ . Connor was fragile and small after the game, the suddenness of the loss and the heartbreak of being kicked out of the Stanley Cup Playoffs for the first time surrounding him. Freddie still _wanted_ to get all the excess energy out but more than that he wanted to hold Connor together until he was fully healed.

And now that Connor was back together he definitely wanted to make him cry and beg a little.

Sometimes it really is too easy to make Connor cry though, because when Freddie lubes up his hand and reaches for his cock, the tears spring to life.

“No, No” Connor begs on a sob, “Freddie,” It’s such a classic Connor whine that Freddie can’t help but smile as he begins to move his hand up and down, massaging the hot and sensitive skin. Leave it to Connor to get almost all the way there just by sucking Freddie off for a bit.

“What?” Freddie asks, “I thought this was what you wanted after you tried to get off just by rubbing against me.”

“No, I want” Connor gasps when Freddie tightens his fist over the head of Connor’s dick, “I want you in me, jesus fuck, you fucking psychopath.”

Freddie laughs delighted at that and pulls Connor down to kiss him. Sometimes Connor fights, sometimes he whines, sometimes he melts into Freddie immediately. He doesn’t have a favorite, because in the end Connor always ends up a shuddering overwhelmed mess and that’s really all that matters.

Freddie speeds up his fists at that, “What was that?”

Connor coughs and tries to lean away from Freddie’s fist before fucking back into it, the poor kid can’t stop himself. Freddie wraps his arm around Connor’s waist anyway, so he is forced to take whatever Freddie wants to give him.

“God, Freddie, no I’m gonna...I don’t wanna…”

“You don’t want to get off,”

“No” Connor sobs, “I do! I promise I do! Don’t stop I just…”

“I thought you wanted me to stop,” Freddie is teasing now, pushing Connor to get at him through the haze. It works him up so easy, making him focus on the words instead of the sensations. Connor _hates_ it, but he can’t stop himself from _loving_ it either.

“I wanna cum on your dick, please Freddie please, just... _please_ !” The tears start falling for real now as he looks down at where his dick is in Freddie’s fist. And Freddie feels his heart break a little, Connor is truly devastated at the prospect of coming without Freddie’s dick in him. This sweet, _sweet_ boy who can’t imagine a world in which Freddie won’t fuck him before he comes. It pulls at Freddie’s heart strings in a weird, fucked up, perverted way.

He slows his fist, “oh,” he says, “Why didn’t you say so,”

When he pulls his fist away Connor sobs harder, in relief this time if the way he starts thanking Freddie immediately is an indication.

“Yeah, yeah” Freddie says before depositing Connor to the side of him on the couch. His own control is definitely wearing thin now, his dick throbbing near constantly with the need to get in Connor _right now_.

He gets up to strip himself the rest of the way off before kneeling between Connor’s spread legs on the couch, pushing his legs to the side to make more room. Connor’s hips are straining up trying to push up into something that isn’t there and Freddie needs to take a few seconds to really drink Connor in. His thin, postseason body is flushed red and still a little bruised from their last few games. But god he’s so gorgeous. Freddie just wants to keep him forever, desperate and needy for Freddie’s dick but also all the times where he’s a brat and making stupid jokes. He just. Loves him so much.

Freddie leans down then, ignoring Connor’s complaining whine as he presses kisses to the inside of Connor’s thighs. He doesn't really care if Connor is impatient for more he needs to feel the soft skin under his mouth, taste it. Feeling the way Connor is shuddering under his hands is amazing but under his mouth is downright addicting. He knows where Connor wants him but he just wants to be right here for now.

Something hits him in the back after a few seconds though and Freddie sits up to see what it is. He rolls his eyes when he sees the lube is on the ground now.

“Get to it” Connor bitches, kicking out lightly at Freddie.

“Brat,” Freddie mutters but he leans down to grab the lube off the floor, he was going to do it anyway, he’s not giving into Connor’s demands.

He starts with two fingers right away because he loves to feel the way Connor’s body struggles to stretch around him, and the soft cries Connor let's out. He hasn’t been with a guy who’s loved getting fucked as much as Connor does and he’s been with some guys who really loved it. Connor though, sometimes he thinks it’s similar to him getting a blowjob all day, Connor could do it forever if there weren’t more intense fantasies clouding the way. He likes being fucked because he likes being fucked, not because it gets him off. But god, it really gets him off.

Soon Freddie is up to three fingers and he’s not even focused on stretching Connor anymore, just fucking him with them. Connor’s squirms are more overwhelmed than him trying to get away and he’s moaning freely now, biting at his lips. Freddie loves this, loves all the ways Connor is but this one is at the top of the list. Probably. Freddie just finds everything he does hot but he’s pretty sure this is one of the more objectively hot things that Connor does.

When Freddie finally pushes in, Connor’s back arches and he starts crying for real.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you” Freddie may be a few years older than Connor and a few years more experienced, but the rush of someone thanking you for fucking them never gets old.

Freddie grabs the back of Connor’s legs and pushes them towards his chest as he gets fully seated. Connor feels so fucking good around him, tight and needy, and so, so hot. He’s supposed to be pushing Connor but god it feels like a long time coming for him as well. It’s just so much and so deep and Freddie feels a little bit weaker with it.

Connor has waited so long though, waited and been so good, Freddie has to give him what he wants. It feels selfish the way he starts to fuck Connor, rough and hard and deep and unrelenting. It doesn’t feel like this should be _for_ Connor but Connor is reaching towards Freddie, grabbing at his wrists and his chest when he can reach. It’s usually why Freddie has to tie Connor down- his hands are so distracting. Freddie doesn't want to now, wants to just fuck into Connor, and feel Connor’s hands all over him. He kisses the side of his calf when he gets Connor’s legs up and over his shoulder, a way of thanking him back maybe.

He starts to use Connor, starts to take more from him and Connor is still crying, tears clumping his eye lashes. But god he’s so pretty like this. Freddie used to think it was fucked up how much he loved making the people he had sex with cry but Connor does it at the drop of a hat and it’s amazing. Connor is so amazing.

When he presses in and grinds Connor let's out a yelp and shudders hard, something about him falling silent and still as he pants and _oh_.

“You wanna get off now?” he asks leaning down and grabbing Connor’s dick again. Connor’s legs move so their hooked over his arms now, bending him back further than is probably comfortable.

Connor sniffles and lets out a soft, harsh breath before nodding, his big pretty eyes looking right at Freddie.

“Yeah? You wanna tell me what you want?” Freddie asks,

“P...Please” Connor says, voice trembling, “I wanna come Freddie please,”

“Okay, baby,” Freddie kisses him softly. It doesn’t take Connor long after that to come, his eyes rolling almost all the way in the back of his head, his mouth dropping open and his breath stopping short. Freddie watches him and strokes him through it, shuddering himself as he feels the way it shocks Connor all through his body, tightening around Freddie’s dick.

He starts fucking Connor again before he’s completely done coming but he doesn’t think Connor minds. Freddie moves his arms so Connor’s legs are free to wrap around his waist and he can lean down closer, kiss Connor deep and grind into him. The sharp, electric feeling of arousal is tight in his abdomen, turning hot and hard like he’s ready to burst.

In the end what gets him is Connor’s nails spearing in his back as he makes a truly, overwhelmed and pained cry. God it shouldn’t be as hot as it is but Freddie can’t help but shove in deep into Connor and come in him, groaning against his mouth.

After all that build up it feels like it shouldn’t be over so fast so Freddie doesn’t move for a bit, breathing hard into Connor’s neck. Connor for his part, wraps his arms around Freddie’s back and kisses the side of his head, coming down himself. Everything feels messy and too hot even with the window open but it’s still the best Freddie has felt in weeks.

When he does finally pull out and sit up Connor whimpers, a truly sad one before he’s making grabby hands towards Freddie. His heart breaks for real at that and he grabs Connor’s wrist so he can kiss his hand before leaning back down and nuzzling Connor’s cheek before kissing him. He just spent who knows how long denying Connor and he doesn’t have the strength to do it anymore.

“So good,” he hears himself whispering, “Connor you’re so good.”

“I love you,” Connor says through shuddering breaths, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too” Freddie sits up again but takes Connor with him, “you need a shower.”

Connor nods, “Thank you,”

“No, shh,” Freddie whispers and kisses Connor’s forehead again, “Thank _you_.”


End file.
